bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Skakdi
The Skakdi are the short-tempered and violent natives of the Isle of Zakaz, created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui in the Matoran Universe. History Matoran Universe Mata Nui created the Skakdi, and they existed as a relatively peaceful race. A Brotherhood of Makuta member, Spiriah, made his way onto the island about 75,000 years ago under orders from hierarch Miserix, and sought a use in the Skakdi as soldiers. Experiments performed by Spiriah caused the Skakdi to gain Elemental Powers that could only work in combination with another Skakdi, as well as vision powers and other abilities. He then departed the island, leaving Visorak behind to keep guard, planning to return later. With their new found powers, the Skakdi turned on the spider-like Rahi, and eventually began fighting amongst themselves, causing great damage to Zakaz. When Spiriah returned, he found that his experiment had failed. This incident resulted in his exile and wanted execution by the Brotherhood. One Skakdi, Nektann, became a warlord of the island at some point. Arguments between the Skakdi turned into a civil war, which ravaged the island. The warlords of Zakaz stopped the war by taking control of the factions. One Skakdi was sent to [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]] for committing unpardonable crimes. After the Great Cataclysm, he escaped into the endless ocean of Aqua Magna, and was mutated into a water breather. He was later wounded by the Barraki Pridak and left for sea predators. Six members of the Skakdi race are known to have been recruited into the Dark Hunters. They later left the Hunters to find the legendary Kanohi Ignika, and began calling themselves Piraka. Their adventures eventually led to their mutation, and they escaped into [[The Cord|"The Cord"]]. During an attempt to enact revenge on the team of Toa that had thwarted their efforts, they were captured by Order of Mata Nui member Axonn, and held on Daxia. Many of the Skakdi clashed with Axonn and Brutaka, who had arrived on their island hoping to gain them as allies. The intruders managed to convince their master, Nektann to ally with them, and proceeded to convince the other warlords of the island. The Skakdi armies traveled to one of the Matoran Universe's Southern Islands, where they battled a small army of Rahkshi. While the Rahkshi held the upper hand at first, the Skakdi managed to muster enough sheer rage to decimate their opponents ranks. Several Skakdi were recruited into Pridak's new army upon his release from ''"The Pit". After Teridax took control of the universe, Nektann and his legions agreed in allying with him. The Mahri were sent by the Order of Mata Nui shortly afterward to investigate whether or not other Skakdi warlords were going follow in Nektann's lead. Infiltrating a base on Zakaz, the five Toa came upon an army of Skakdi who shouted refusal of Teridax's dominance. As a vat of Energized Protodermis arose, the Toa watched as they dropped into the substance a Vortixx, a Zyglak, a being from the worker species on Stelt, and the five missing Piraka. The beings fused and climbed out of the tank, and the golden skinned Skakdi Fusion soon convinced the Toa Mahri to serve the Skakdi people. Rahkshi were eventually sent to Zakaz to deal with the Skakdi that had not joined with Teridax and they brutalized the resisters. Promised a new world to conquer, Nektann took his Skakdi to the southern reaches of the Matoran Universe. Along with Zirahk, Nektann and his army were in the Southern Islands when Gresh opened a door into the Matoran Universe. The Rahkshi emerged first onto the planetoid of Bara Magna, followed by Nektann and his Skakdi. They then began to fight the Glatorian. Toa soon emerged from the hatch and assisted the Glatorian. Tahu was able to defeat Nektann in order to claim the Golden Armour shield piece. Soon after the Kraata in the Rahkshi were vaporized, and Teridax killed, the Toa and Glatorian's combined forces surrounded the Skakdi. Some surrendered to the army, while others ran into the desert to regroup. The Skakdi that had not joined Teridax eventually escaped the Matoran Universe and arrived on the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. The Skakdi Fusion created a fortress larger than Metru Nui for them to inhabit. Later, this fortress was attacked by Annona, who confused the Skakdi with illusions while it began to spread the Dreaming Plague amongst them. The Skakdi Fusion confronted Annona and refused to surrender. ''The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, the Skakdi were among the many beings who fled to the Isle of Mata Nui when Mata Nui died. They made their home mostly in the region formerly known as Po-Wahi. Nektann also became a member of Turaga Takanuva's ruling council. Reign of Shadows In the Spherus Magna Alternate Universe, Mata Nui had completed his mission, the Skakdi species left the Matoran Universe and were enemies of the Agori and the Matoran. Later, they were conscripted into an army led by Makuta Miserix and attacked a village where Vezon had just arrived. Abilities & Traits All Skakdi sans Vezon possess an organic spine that runs from the back of the head, down the arms, and down the back. They also have sharp claws and large teeth which seem to make a sinister smile or scowl. All Skakdi also have latent Elemental Powers that can only be accessed by combining them with that of another Skakdi. Their vision powers include abilities such as Laser Vision, Heat Vision, and impact vision. A large number of Skakdi have other tertiary abilities as well. Most of them are either physically damaged, mentally deranged, or in some other way warped by Spiriah's experiment. Skakdi are very bellicose, and love to join any fight. Skakdi also have the ability to wear Kanohi, though most lack the mental discipline required to use a Mask of Power. Skakdi are known to chew and ingest their food, choosing to do so over the typical method of absorbing energy, as other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe view this act as repulsive. There are both male and female Skakdi; the females are more vicious and destructive. Spine Slugs, a parasitic species of Rahi, often live symbiotically on the spines of Skakdi and are rumored to contribute to their aggressive behavior. X-Skakdi Rarely a Skakdi is empowered by an innate X-Force and thereby transformed, with some X-Skakdi even evolving into Sansta-Skakdi. Social Structure & Interactions While not the most trustworthy species, the Skakdi usually managed to live in peace with other races. After Spiriah's experiment, the Skakdi turned on each other and began their long tradition of being brutal, murderous, and treacherous beings. The rulers of Zakaz have been known to tell their people stories of monstrous creatures to scare them. In the same way Turaga tell stories of Toa to bring hope to Matoran, they tell stories of Irnakk, a beast who brings your worst fears to life, to keep their race in line. Keeping a Skakdi as a prisoner is known to be futile, as they only ever exchange information for their freedom. Accordingly, Skakdi never have an area for holding prisoners. The Skakdi have their own language.﻿ Known Skakdi *Piraka **Avak **Hakann **Reidak **Thok **Vezok **Vezon (Half the Essence of Vezok) **Zaktan (Deceased) *Several Skakdi Warlords **Nektann **[[The Sword|"The Sword"]] **Vorithann **A warlord that gave a speech rallying against Teridax. *Atrox *Chazok *Chiths *Dronik *Ethyrkk (Deceased) *Festhus (Deceased) *Gerdris *Haataal *Havok *Kes *Kohtan *Korlok *Krayt *Lupike *Reptil *Sarrau (Deceased) *Toreq *Wenos (Deceased) *Zeihakk *A Skakdi banished to ''"The Pit". He was wounded by Pridak and left for the sea beasts. *An army of Skakdi belonging to Nektann that was buried. **A green Skakdi armed with a spiked club that attacked Axonn. **A Skakdi with Ice powers. **A Skakdi with Fire powers. *Several Skakdi recruited into Pridak's new army. *An army of Skakdi that opposed Makuta Teridax. **Several Skakdi trapped in Annona's illusions. *An army of Skakdi that Nektann commanded when he sided with Teridax. **A Skakdi with a double-bladed axe that assaulted Gresh and was later defeated by Tahu and Takanuva. *A large group of Skakdi that set up a village on the Isle of Hytrax. See Also﻿ *Gallery:Skakdi *Sansta-Skakdi Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Species Category:Skakdi Category:Ballom Category:Cap'n K Category:Koji Category:Legend of Lesovikk Category:Talvak Category:Tohunga Tahnok Category:Vahkuax Category:Zahaku